Joyeux 76th Hunger Games
by Night's tribute
Summary: Non. Non, les Hunger Games n'ont pas été abolis car le projet de révolte n'a pas vu le jour, à mon plus grand désespoir.
1. Chapter 1: La Moisson

Je me prépare pour la Moisson. J'ai toujours détesté ce jour, et cette année encore plus. Les juges vont faire souffrir les tributs pour se venger de ce soulèvement qui avait pris forme dans les districts. Je relève mes longs cheveux brun foncé en une queue de cheval haute. Je jette un coup d'œil dans le miroir, enfin, dans la vitre fendue qui nous sert de miroir. Ma grande sœur enfile une robe. Mon petit frère se prépare. C'est sa deuxième moisson, son nom n'est inscrit que deux fois. C'est plus pour mon aînée que j'ai peur. Elle a dix-sept ans et son nom est inscrit dix-huit fois. Le mien est inscrit vingt fois et pourtant, je suis plus jeune que ma sœur. J'ai seize ans mais j'ai pris plus de tesseraes. Ma sœur, Katanyce, me donne une de ses anciennes robes de Moisson. Je l'enfile. Elle est très jolie, verte avec des reflets bleutés. Je mets des ballerines et je tends une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir à Dainer, mon frère. Je sors de la chambre que je partage avec Katanyce et mon jeune frère. Je retrouve notre oncle, Ghradi, à la cuisine. C'est le frère de maman. Elle a eu un grave accident alors qu'elle était dans la mine où elle travaillait. On a dû l'emmener vers le médecin du Douze, docteur Poulamie. La consultation nous avait ruiné mais maman était sauvée, sauf qu'elle devait resté vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre vers le médecin. Quant à notre père, un jour, il était parti en forêt et n'était jamais revenu. Personne ne sait s'il s'est fait mangé par des bêtes ou s'il a gagné un autre district. J'aime beaucoup notre oncle. C'est à lui qu'on doit le fait de pouvoir nager, chasser, reconnaître les plantes, pêcher, grimper aux arbres, tout ce qu'on sait. Je le regarde. Notre tante, Veny, dis que je ressemble à mon frère et à ma sœur et qu'on ressemble à notre oncle. On est de la Veine alors on est les même, le même teint olivâtre, les mêmes cheveux brun foncé et les mêmes yeux gris. Je salue notre oncle ainsi que notre tante et j'aide cette dernière à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Katanyce nous rejoint suivie de Dainer. L'ambiance n'est pas comme d'habitude où tout le monde rit. Là, c'est monotone. C'est un jour de Moisson. Mon oncle, qui, jusque là, était silencieux, prends la parole.

- Si un de vous est tiré lors de la Moisson, je ne veux en aucun cas que les autres sombrent. On est une famille, d'accord c'est dur, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne devez pas, car chacun ici fait quelque chose et si un ne fait rien, ce ne sera plus gérable et on va nous retiré votre garde. Je ne veux pas ça. Compris ?

Katanyce, Dainer et moi hochons la tête. Et ma sœur part dans la chambre suivie de Veny.

- Bien, c'est ce que je voulais. Chalayne, tu veux bien aider ta tante à coiffer ta sœur ?

- Oui.

Je retourne dans la chambre où Veny s'affaire avec les cheveux indomptables de Katanyce. Je ris en voyant la scène. Je m'approche des filles.

- Tata, tu peux retourner à la cuisine, je m'occupe de ses cheveux.

Et elle s'en va. Je prends les cheveux de de ma sœur et les tire vers le haut afin de les maintenir en queue de cheval comme les miens. Nous retournons, pour la énième fois en ce début de journée, dans la cuisine pour manger. Tante Veny gardait toujours les meilleures prises, et plats pour le jour de la Moisson.

Une fois fini, nous partons en direction de la grande place où les pacificateurs ont déjà tout préparé : l'estrade sur laquelle se tiennent quatre fauteuils, le micro pour que tout le monde puisse entendre l'hôtesse Effie Trinket, les boules en verre contenant les noms et les parcs dans lesquels nous restons avant de soit, monter sur l'estrade soit rentrer chez soi. Je me dirige vers la file des filles de 16 ans. Une femme que je devine être une capitolienne à la vue de ses tatouages gris sur le visage, me pique le doigt et dépose une goutte de sang sur un papier. Ensuite, je vais dans le parc des filles de seize ans et j'attends. Je cherche ma sœur du regard et lui souhaite bonne chance sans parler, mais en articulant pour qu'elle puisse lire sur mes lèvres. Je fais la même chose avec mon frère et enfin, Effie Trinket apparaît. Elle s'avance sur l'estrade. Elle porte une tenue violette et ses cheveux sont roses bonbons, quel ridicule ! L'hôtesse saisit le micro et commence à parler avec son accent du Capitole ridiculement accentué.

- Bienvenue, bienvenue, bienvenue! Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable! Comme vous le savez, ou non, l'année dernière un soulèvement allait voir le jour mais il a été démantelé par le Capitole! On peut lui être reconnaissant car sans lui, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui! Nous allons vous passer un fil résumant ce qui s'est passé il y a 76 ans maintenant et l'année dernière.

Le film débute. Il ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère regarder Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, Haymitch Abernahty et le maire s'asseoir sur les quatre fauteuils. Le film se termine et Effie reprends la parole.

- Bien, alors, sans plus de cérémonie, passons aux tributs. Et comme toujours les dames d'abords!

Elle se dirige vers la boule contenant les prénoms des filles et remue les doigts au-dessus. Elle en sélectionne un puis reviens au micro. Je retiens mon souffle alors qu'elle déplie le papier.

- Chalayne Tareutts.

Tout les visages se tournent vers moi. Je... non, c'est impossible, ça ne peut pas être moi. Mon monde s'écroule.

- Approche Chalayne, n'aie pas peur ma belle.

Si pourtant, c'est moi. Je m'approche prudemment de la scène avec le regarde hagard. Je gravis les quelques marches et Effie m'escorte jusqu'au micro. Des larmes brouillent ma vue et ruissellent le long de mes joues. Je m'autorise un regard vers mon frère, ma sœur, mon oncle et ma tante. Ils sont déconfis. Des larmes font perlé leurs joues. Je repense à ce qu'a dis oncle Ghradi ce matin. Moi aussi, je dois être forte. Alors, j'essuie les larmes d'un revers de main. Katanyce porte sa main gauche à sa bouche puis tend sa main, avec le pouce plié sur l'auriculaire, dans ma direction. Ce geste est d'abord repris par Dainer puis par Ghradi et Veny. Je le reprends moi-même. Effie paraît étonnée mais je sais qu'elle ne l'est pas car Katniss et Peeta lui ont sûrement expliqué ce que ça signifie : Merci, Je t'admire, Au revoir. Quand les mains s'abaissent , Effie passe au tribut mâle. Elle revient vers moi avec un papier qu'elle déplie

- Bertrand Poulamie.

Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Ah! Ça y est, c'est le fils du docteur. Il monte sur scène. Il n'est même pas abasourdi. On dirait un tribut de carrière avec ses épaules trop larges pour le Douze, ses deux mètres de haut et ses cheveux blonds platines. Je me sens ridiculement petite, frêle. Pourtant, je mesure un mètre soixante-douze. Je suis quand même maigre, trop maigre. Mais je viens de la Veine et j'ai toujours manqué de nourriture. Je suis habituée. Effie nous demande de nous serrer la main. On le fait. Il a de grandes mains. Il pourrait m'égorger en moins de deux secondes. Je n'ai aucune chances contre lui. Des pacificateurs nous entraînent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. Je n'y suis jamais allée. C'est trop grand pour le Douze. Mais apparemment, c'est trop petit pour le Capitole car Effie soupire en entrant dedans.

- C'est petit, je me sens comme une souris.

Les pacificateurs m'escortent jusqu'à une salle au milieu de laquelle trône un canapé en lin rouge. Les rideaux sont de la la même couleur. Je n'aime pas le rouge, c'est la couleur du sang. J'attends quelques instants puis un pacificateur ouvre la porte et fait entré ma famille qui s'écroule en larmes. Même oncle Ghradi qui nous avait dit d'être fort dans ce genre de moment.

- Chalayne, tu es forte, battante, agile, rapide, courageuse et tu sais te battre. Tu peux rentrer.

- Merci, mais on sera vingt-quatre. Je sais que je rentrerai. En boîte ou en vrai mais je rentrerai.

- Il n'y a pas de «en boîte ou en vrai». C'est en vrai et c'est tout.

* * *

_Voilà mon premier chapitre, la suite est déjà postée. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez._


	2. Chapter 2: Le Train

Un pacificateur arrive. Je dis à ma famille que je l'aime et le pacificateur la fait sortir. Un autre homme en blanc m'escorte jusqu'à la gare où les caméras sont déjà là. Elles filment chacun de nos mouvements. Bertrand est là. Le visage fermé mais ses yeux sont rouges. J'en juge donc qu'il a pleuré. Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré. Mais sur l'estrade, pas quand ma famille est venue me voir. On nous fait patienté devant le train où figure un magnifique douze pour le district douze. Enfin, on nous fait rentré dans le train. C'est gigantesque. Rien qu'un compartiment fait bien huit fois ma maison. Bertrand et moi retrouvons Effie, Katniss, Peeta et Haymitch dans le salon. Ils nous invitent à nous asseoir. Le train démarre de suite. Haymitch commence à parler.

- D'abord, c'est votre descente aux enfers que vous avez signé.

- On n'a pas choisis, pour info.

- Oh... Madame est arrogante. Mais méfie-toi trésor, on sera ta seule chance de revenir vivante ici quand tu seras dans l'arène.

Je ne veux pas me l'avouer, mais il a raison. Heureusement, Katniss me défend. Je l'aime bien.

- Doucement Haymitch. Laisse-la, ne la brusque pas. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être un tribut.

- Elle aura à choisir son mentor.

- Oui. Et bien, ne donne pas une mauvaise impression de toi, gros porc.

Haymitch rigole bruyamment. Katniss continue son petit discours et termine par un choix à faire. Qui sera notre mentor. - Je choisis Katniss.

- Très bon choix, commente-t-elle. Et toi, hem... Bertrand ?

Il a toujours le visage fermé.

- Haymitch. Peeta paraît déçu mais je pense qu'il comprend. Effie nous propose de passer à table. Nous nous dirigeons vers le compartiment salle à manger. On s'assoit à table et des dizaines de plats arrivent. Il y a un cerf avec une sauce aux truffes, un ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux, une mousse de chocolat, vanille et fraise. Une foie le dîner terminé, nous passons dans le compartiment salon afin du suivre la rediffusion de la Moisson. La redif commence avec le district un. Sans surprise, les tributs sont des colosses aussi bien la fille que le garçon. Les tributs du deux sont pareils que le un. Ceux du trois soit plus maigres, probablement moins dangereux aussi. Le quatre offre des tributs costaux et agiles. Les tributs du cinq sont mal en point, ils paraissent inoffensifs. La Moisson se poursuit. Enfin, on nous voit. Effie palpite à côté de moi. À la fin de la rediffusion, je me lève et cherche mon compartiment. Je le trouve rapidement. C'est une chambre très grande, avec plein d'armoires remplies de vêtements et une salle de bain tout aussi grande, avec une douche aussi grande que mon lit dans notre maison et dans la douche, il y a des tonnes de boutons. Je décide de prendre une douche et j'appuie sur quatre boutons au hasard. Je me retrouve sous une douche tiède avec de l'huile parfumé, je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que le parfum de l'huile est lavande. A peine ai-je posé un pied sur le tapis qu'on me sèche automatiquement. Wahou! Si seulement c'était comme ça chez nous! Je me glisse ensuite sous les draps. J'aimerai que ce moment dure éternellement car je ne pense à rien. Est-ce que ma famille pense à moi ? Est-ce qu'ils sont déjà couchés ? Ont-ils pleuré ?  
Toutes ses questions n'auront probablement jamais de réponses. Je m'endors. Le lendemain, je suis réveillée par quelqu'un qui tambourine à ma porte.

- Debout! Aujourd'hui va être une grande grande grande journée!

Je me lève. Effie est partie. J'enfile une tenue simple, un jean délavé et une chemise assortie puis je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Katniss, Peeta, Effie, Bertrand et Haymitch. Un bol de chocolat chaud m'attends. J'en avais bu une fois. J'aimais bien mais on n'en achetait pas parce que c'était bien trop cher pour nous. Nous sommes en train de déjeuner lorsque la lumière s'atténue.

- On passe sous le tunnel pour arriver au Capitole, nous-informe Katniss.

Je n'aime pas le Capitole. C'est trop riche pour moi. Bertrand n'a pas l'air comme moi. Il a toujours eu de l'argent, de la nourriture à volonté, il mangeait à sa faim. Je connais la famine, ce qu'on appelle les jours creux chez moi et les jours sans manger. Je dois tout à mon oncle. La lumière réapparaît et j'observe le Capitole s'offrir à moi. Les foules sont en délires.


	3. Chapter 3: La Parade

Probablement pour Katniss et Peeta. Qui serait en délire pour voir Chalayne Tareutts ou Bertrand Poulamie ? La foule scande un prénom. J'écoute un peu mieux. Oh, c'est mon prénom. Nous rentrons en gare. Je descends du train juste derrière Katniss. La gare est une grande salle blanche, seule une bannière rouge -beurk, du rouge- me rappelle où on est. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres tributs. Ils sont beaucoup plus impressionnants en vrai. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de chances contre eux mais je ne l'avoue pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de me l'avouer. Et puis, je viens peut être du district le plus pauvre de Panem mais j'ai beaucoup plus de ressources que la moitié des tributs issus. Des pacificateurs nous escortent jusqu'à notre appartement dans le Centre d'Entraînement. Comme nous sommes le district douze, nous sommes au douzième étage, logique, non ? Effie appelle l'ascenseur. Il est grand, comme tout au Capitole, et en verre. Du coup, on voit les gens rétrécir depuis l'ascenseur. Je n'en ai jamais pris un. C'est plutôt bien!Quand on arrive au douzième, on découvre l'appartement. Il est vraiment grand. La chambre est pareil en tout point à celle du train. Je me glisse sous les draps et sombre de suite dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, Katniss vient me réveiller.

- Ce soir, c'est la parade. J'ai demandé à ce que tu es les mêmes préparateurs que moi ainsi que Cinna.

- J'en ai de la chance.

Elle souris. Je me lève, m'habille et nous partons dans la salle à manger. Il y en a autant que dans le train. Ils sont tout aussi bon. Une foie que nous avons fini, Octavia, Venia et Flavius, les préparateurs de Katniss qui sont aussi les miens, arrivent et commencent à m'examiner.

- Bon, tu es grande et jolie. On peut faire quelque chose de vraiment bien avec toi, s'exclame Venia. Allonges-toi ici.

Je m'exécute. Ils me font retirer mes vêtements et m'appliquent une pâte beige sur les mollets, le dessous de mon nez, entre mes sourcils et sous mes bras. Ils attendent quelques instants et scratch! Ils retirent la pâte qui a séchée et formée des bandes. Ils appellent ça de la cire. Ensuite, Octavia me polit les oncle, Flavius applique un masque sur mes cheveux et Venia s'occupe de me faire une base zéro, un maquillage effet naturel. Quand mes préparateurs ont finis, ils appellent Cinna.

- Bonjour, je suis Cinna, ton styliste.

- Bonjour, je suis Chalayne, la pauvre fille du district douze envoyée à l'abattoir!

Cinna rigole et m'observe en commentant.

- Tes préparateurs ont bien travaillés. J'ai crée ceci. C'était pour Katniss mais je crois que tu la portera tout aussi bien.

Il me tends sa création et m'aide à l'enfiler. C'est une robe courte, elle m'arrive au dessus de genou, moulante, noire de jais aux reflets bleuté, or, orangé, topaze et rouge, pour rappeler que mon mentor est la fille du feu. Cinna me fait tourner sur moi-même et me tends une paire d'escarpins plutôt hauts noirs. Je les regarde, crédule.

- Jamais, je ne pourrai marcher avec ça!

- Tu n'as pas à marcher, tu seras sur le char. Mais si vraiment tu sens que ça ne va pas le faire, j'ai aussi une paire de ballerines noires.

- Oh, je préférerai.

Il me tends une paire de ballerines noires avec un diamant or sur le devant. Elles sont magnifiques. Le temps de préparation avait pris toute la journée si bien qu'à peine avais-je finis, je descends accompagnée de Bertrand, de Katniss, d'Haymitch, de Cinna et de Portia, la styliste de Bertrand. Nous allons aux Grand Cirque, où a lieu chaque année, la parade de présentation des tributs. Douze attelages de deux chevaux noirs de jais nous attendent. Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres tributs. Les tributs de carrière me regardent, l'œil brûlant de jalousie pour ma tenue. Il faut dire que c'est un honneur de pouvoir porter du Cinna quand on vient de la Veine, bien que Katniss l'ai eu avant moi, cet honneur. Le début de l'hymne de Panem retentit. Les tributs du un s'élancent sur la piste suivis de près par ceux du deux, puis du trois, du quatre, etc. Voilà enfin notre tour. Lorsque le char se fait voir, la foule hurle. Cet hommage, c'est le même que pour les tributs de carrière. Et si au fond, j'étais plus proche des carrières que je ne le pense ? Les chars se stoppent net quand ils arrivent devant le balcon royal. Le président arrive et entame un discours que je qualifierai d'ennuyeux. Il parle de la chance d'être Tribut, de la chance d'être honorer. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Mais, mieux vaut ne pas le dire, il y a probablement des sponsors dans la salle. Le président fini son discours et nous pouvons retourner dans nos appartements. Dans l'ascenseur, Effie, Katniss, Haymitch, Cinna, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, Portia et les préparateurs de Bertrand nous félicitent pour notre prestation, je cite:

FABULEUSE! Ta robe s'accordait à merveille avec le teint du président, tu vas remporter des voies.

Je trouve ceci stupide mais j'accepte le compliment et remercie Effie. Elle est stupide, mais très gentille. Nous arrivons enfin au douzième. Notre hôtesse nous propose de regarder la rediffusion de la Parade. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le salon où les premières notes du générique de début de l'émission Hunger Games, présenté par l'indémodable Caesar Flickerman, résonnent. Le voici qui arrive. Il a son costume bleu nuit et ses cheveux sont jaunes poussin comme son fard à paupière. Il est souriant comme toujours. Il a beau venir du Capitole, je l'aime bien. Il arrive toujours à mettre les tributs en confiance et les connaît.

* * *

_Voilà mon chapitre 3. Je viens de terminer le chapitre 6 donc, je vais pouvoir les mettre d'ici quelques jours. Ensuite, je pense que je publierai un chapitre par semaine sauf si j'écris plus vite.  
_


	4. Chapter 4: Le Centre d'Entraînement 1

Il fait un bref résumé et nous laisse avec les images de la Parade. Une fois la rediffusion finie, nous mangeons. Comme à chaque repas, des dizaines de plats affluent. Lorsque je suis repue, je vais me coucher. Le lendemain, Katniss tambourine à ma porte. Je me lève, m'habille et vais lui ouvrir. On s'assoit sur mon lit.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le début des trois jours d'entraînement alors ne montre pas tes talents et... Ah oui, quels sont tes talents ?

- Je sais nager, pêcher donc me servir d'un trident, chasser avec un arc, je sais aussi me battre au corps à corps avec un couteau ou juste avec mes mains.

- Tu es une carrière! Comment sais-tu tout ça parce que, nous avons rien, dans la Veine.

- Mon oncle m'emmenait dans les bois. Là-bas, il m'a appris à nager. Il avait confectionné un trident et un arc et m'avais appris à m'en servir. Pour ce qui est du corps à corps, on a un grand sac de coton sur lequel on s'entraîne, mon frère, ma sœur et moi

- D'accord. Ne montre pas du tout ça et repère les tributs qui sont de véritables adversaires.

- Facile, les Carrières.

- Méfie-toi. Viens, on va déjeuner.

Et, comme hier matin, on va déjeuner. À dix heures, on descend. Bertrand ne nous a toujours rien dit, aussi bien à moi qu'à Katniss. Je ne sais pas si je dois engager la conversation ou non. Dans le doute (et aussi parce qu'on arrive en bas) je décide que non. Tout les tributs sont déjà là. Quand nous nous joignons au groupe, un homme d'une trentaine d'années nous explique les règles de sécurités et aussi en quoi consiste les ateliers. À la fin des explications, ils nous invitent à nous repartir aux différents ateliers. Je décide d'aller à l'atelier pour apprendre à manier l'épée. J'ai beau savoir manier un couteau, un arc et un trident, l'épée est aussi utile au corps à corps et moins dangereuse que le couteau pour celui qui s'en sert. Au bout d'une heure, je manie assez bien l'épée. Je quitte donc cet atelier pour aller apprendre différents nœuds. On ne sais jamais dans quelle arène on va tomber. Si je tombais dans une arène où les seules cachettes se trouvaient en haut d'un pic, je serai bien obligé de grimper, avec une corde pour la sécurité donc je dois savoir adapter les nœuds. Je reste également une heure à cet atelier puis me dirige vers le réfectoire où tout les tributs mangent. L'occasion idéale pour faire des alliances. Je m'installe à une table, seule, mais rapidement, les carrières se joignent à moi.

- Salut, moi c'est Fight, je suis le tribut du deux et elle, c'est Athéna, elle vient du deux aussi.

- Salut, moi c'est Chalayne, tribut du douze.

- Ouais, je... Enfin, on sait. On t'a vu manier l'épée et on se demandait si tu voudrait faire partie de notre alliance.

Je réfléchis mentalement et rapidement. Je pèse le pour et le contre. Pour: ils ne seront pas à mes trousses. Contre: Ils risquent de me tuer quand il n'y aura plus d'autres tributs. Oh, et puis le pour est plus convaincant que le contre.

- Ok, va pour une alliance.

Fight me souris et appelle les deux tributs du un. Je les salue et leur demande leur prénom.

- Alors, moi c'est Lux et lui, c'est Velvet. -

Moi c'est Chalayne. Pourquoi vous me voulez avec vous pendant les Jeux ?

- Parce que tu maîtrise l'épée, probablement d'autres choses que tu ne veux pas montrer et aussi parce que tu a l'air sympa.

- Je t'aime bien Athéna.

Elle me souris et nous entamons le repas. Je jette un coup d'œil à Bertrand qui me fusille du regard. Je lui rends son regard. Je rêve, il ne m'a jamais parlé et il ose me fusillé du regard! Je passe l'après-midi avec mes alliés. On change d'atelier de temps en temps mais nous avons plus parlé qu'autre chose.

* * *

_Mon chapitre 4! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me suis plutôt bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre car Chalayne change du tout au tout. Au début, on sent qu'elle n'aime pas les carrières. Dans mon chapitre La Parade, j'ai laissé un petit indice, quand elle se demande si elle est plus proche des carrières qu'elle ne le croit. Et dans ce chapitre, on voit clairement qu'elle veut être amie avec les carrières.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Le Centre d'Entraînement 2

Je suis dans l'ascenseur avec Bertrand. Même si nous ne nous sommes jamais adressé la parole, on sent que l'ambiance est tenue. Vers le milieu du voyage, je ne tiens plus.

- Pourquoi tu me fusillais du regard tout à l'heure ?

- Parce que c'est une mauvaise idée de t'allier avec les carrières.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fais ?

- Ça me déplais.

- On ne sais jamais parlé avant donc c'est pas ton avis qui me fera changé d'avis.

- Demande celui de Katniss.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Heureusement, on arrive. Je me dirige vers mon mentor. Il faut que je lui dise que j'ai trouvé des alliés mais que ce sont Fight, Athéna, Lux et Velvet.

- Je me suis fait des alliés.

- Génial. Ils sont de quels districts ?

- Du un et du deux. Mais ils sont sympa pour des carrières.

- J'irai voir leur mentor.

- Tu es géniale.

Je la serre dans mes bras. Les gens ne savent pas comment elle est en vrai mais elle est super gentille et compréhensive. Oh, Effie nous appelle. On va manger. Je suis sûre que j'ai dû prendre deux kilos rien qu'en trois jours. Mieux vaut continuer ainsi. C'est toujours mieux pour l'arène. Aujourd'hui, enfin ce soir, aucun plat n'arrive à me rassasier. Je décide donc de quitter la table pour aller me coucher. Je rêve de mon alliance avec les carrières. Katniss me tire de mon rêve avant la fin où je suis censée gagner. Je me lève rapidement et je déjeune encore plus vite.

Je descends au Centre d'Entraînement avant dix heures, heure où nous devons nous retrouver. J'attends quelques minutes puis Lux, Velvet, Athéna et Fight me rejoignent. Ils me demandent ce que je fais là. Je leur dis que je voulais m'entraîner un peu plus tôt. Alors, on entre dans le gymnase et on s'entraîne. Je vais à l'atelier «reconnaître les plantes» avec la tribut du deux. Je l'aime bien. Si jamais je meurs dans l'arène, je veux que ce soit elle qui gagne. Normalement, je ne devrais pas pensé comme ça mais je dois bien admettre que je peux mourir. L'atelier est assez facile car Athéna comme moi, savons reconnaître les plantes à merveille. Après, nous nous dirigeons vers l'atelier de lancer de moi. Je suis peut-être agile, habile, rapide, courageuse et intelligence, je n'ai pas assez de muscle pour les Hunger Games. Je regarde mon allié. Elle est vraiment forte. Elle lance encore quelques poids puis nous allons manger. Je m'assoit entre mon amie -je pense que je peux dire ça- et Lux. L'après-midi passe assez vite. Vers dix-huit heures, Bertrand et moi remontons. Puis Katniss me prends à part pour trouver une approche pour l'interview de l'avant-jeux qui est après-demain soir.

- Alors, je suis allée voir Silver, le mentor de Velvet, Pearl, celui de Lux, Enobaria qui est le mentor de Athéna et Victor, mentor de Fight. Ils sont d'accord pour l'alliance. Je

prends une inspiration pour répondre mais elle me coupe.

- Bon, assez parler de cette alliance. Je pense que tu pourrais la jouer sexy. Essaye, je vais faire Caesar et toi, tu fais toi en sexy. Alors Chalayne, comment as-tu réagi quand tu as entendu ton prénom lors de la Moisson ?

Je prends une voix que je pense être sexy et je réponds.

- Et bien, voyez-vous Caesar, j'étais plutôt confiante car j'étais passée à travers les mailles du filet mais là, mon monde s'est écroulé. Un peu comme quand ma mère a eu cet accident.

- Non, ça, ce n'est pas sexy. Tant pis, on passe à Chalayne version familiale. En gros, tu fais comme si tu parlais avec ta famille. On réessaye avec la même question et la même réponse parce qu'elle était vraiment bien. Je répond à la question et on décide de garder cette approche.


	6. Chapter 6: Les Scores

Katniss et moi rejoignons les autres à table. Je vais me coucher mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil alors je me lève et je vais sur la terrasse. Je suis seule et ça me va très bien. Je reste à l'air frais pendant une heure ou deux et je retourne dans mon lit où je m'endors de suite. Le lendemain, c'est Katniss qui me réveille. Aujourd'hui, c'est les évaluations en solo. Je vais présenter un combat avec un couteau. Je me prépare rapidement et je vais déjeuner. Je descends la première et m'entraîne avec les couteaux. Ensuite, le type qui nous avait présenté les ateliers nous fait patienté dans une salle. Lux passe vers les juges en première. Velvet juste après. Ensuite, Athéna suivie de Fight. La salle se vide et il reste juste Bertrand et moi.  
Je passe et me dirige vers les couteaux. J'en saisi un et le lance d'un coup sec. Il arrive en plein de la mannequin en face. Ensuite, je déplace les mannequins et les mets en cercle autour des moi. Je saisi un autre couteau et donne des coups rapides et habiles dans les mannequins. En moins de cinq minutes, ils sont tous à terre. Je salue les juges et remonte au douzième étage. Bertrand arrive quelques minutes après moi. Nos mentors respectifs nous demandent comment ça s'est passé. Je répond très bien. On passe au salon et Effie, Cinna et Portia nous rejoignent. Katniss allume la télé et l'émission de Caesar Flickerman débute. On voit les portraits de Velvet et de Lux ainsi que leur note, dix pour Velvet et pour Lux. Ensuite, on voit les photos de Fight et de Athéna. Mon amie obtient dix tout comme mon allié. Les visages défilent comme les notes. Enfin, on voit mon visage et ma note. J'ai eu un neuf. Cinna, Katniss et Effie me félicitent. Bertrand obtient un huit. Portia, Haymitch et notre hôtesse le complimentent. Nous passons à table et je me lève pour aller me coucher. Je préfère me coucher tôt. Demain, c'est l'interview et je ne veux pas avoir de cernes. Je m'endors de suite.  
Le lendemain, c'est Flavius, Octavia et Venia qui me réveille avec un plateau sur lequel il y a un petit-déjeuner. Je le mange avec appétit pendant que mes préparateurs s'affairent avec mes mains, mon visage et mes cheveux. Quand ils ont finis, ils appellent Cinna.

- Salut Chalayne. Tu es très jolie. Tiens, voilà ta robe.

Il me tends un justaucorps bustier noir avec une jupe à froufrous rouges, oranges et bleus pour rappeler le feu. Il me tends aussi la paire d'escarpins noirs qu'il m'avait donné pour la parade. Je fais quelques pas avec pour m'habituer. Je tombe plusieurs fois avant de maîtriser les talons. Cinna souris lorsque je chute avant de venir m'aider à me relever. Sans m'en rendre compte, la matinée avait passé. Mon styliste et moi rejoignons les autres dans la salle-à-manger. La montagne de plat arrive et je constate que la nourriture est aux couleurs du feu. J'interroge Cinna du regard.

- C'est pour faire jolie. La nourriture porte des couleurs qui sont censés rappelé aux tributs leur district.

- Alors, comment ce fait-il que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt ? 

Il hausse les épaules et nous continuons de manger tranquillement. Quand tout le monde fini, Katniss me tire dans ma chambre et continue de m'entraîner à parler. Ce manège nous prends tout l'après-midi et donc, nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée. Une voiture nous emmène sur le lieu des interviews. 

* * *

_Voilà mon chapitre 6. Je croyais que je l'avais fini mais non. Le chapitre 7 viendra samedi prochain._


	7. Chapter 7: Les Interviews

Je sais, je suis en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

* * *

Nous sortons de la voiture et rentrons dans le bâtiment orange, c'est le lieu des interviews. Je souris. Le hall est pire que tout, je crois. Il est bleu avec des colonnes de marbre jaune poussin. C'est d'un ridicule! Bon, Katniss m'accompagne dans une loge pour nous faire patienter. Puis, les tributs sont mis en file indienne en attendant leur passage à la télé. Le générique de début de l'émission Hunger Games retentit. Caesar Flickerman arrive. Il appelle Lux et son interview commence. Rapidement, je dirai cinq minutes après, alors que la foule boit les paroles de mon allié, le buzzer indiquant la fin de l'interview se fait attendre. Le présentateur remercie Lux et appelle Velvet. L'interview se finit. Caesar appelle les tributs suivants. Mon tour arrive. J'approche du Capitolien en souriant.

- Et bien Chalayne, tu es rayonnante!

- Je vous remercie Caesar.

- Comment as-tu réagis lorsque tu as entendu ton nom durant la Moisson.

- Je dirai que je suis tombé de haut. Mais je suis heureuse d'être ici. Le Capitole est extraordinaire.

Nous avons changé de technique d'approche. Fini celle qui voulait protéger sa famille, bonjour la tribut déterminée qui aime le Capitole.

- Comment est la fille du feu comme mentor ?

- Elle est extraordinaire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pense-tu gagner ?

- Bien sûr.

Le buzzer retentit et l'interview se finit

- Mesdames et messieurs, du district 12 Chalayne! Je quitte le plateau tout-sourire. Katniss me félicite et nous remontons. Nous attendons Bertrand en bavardant avec Cinna. Lors du dîner, personne ne parle de la journée de demain. Demain, demain déjà. C'est le début des Jeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous mangeons en parlant de tout et de rien. Au moment où le sujet des alliances est abordé, je me lève, souhaite une bonne nuit à tout le monde et vais me coucher. Sauf que je ne trouve pas le sommeil.  
Aux alentours de minuit, je renonce à m'endormir et décide d'aller sur la terrasse où je retrouve Katniss.

- Pourquoi ma future vainqueur ne dors pas ?

- Parce que je stresse pour demain. Et toi ?

- J'ai peur pour toi. On n'a pas beaucoup de différence, j'ai dix-sept ans et toi seize et on aurait pu être amie. Si tu reviens...

- Et je vais revenir, je la coupe.

- Bref si tu reviens, ce serait sympa qu'on soit amie.

- On l'est déjà.

Je la prend dans me bras. C'est vrai qu'on aurait pu être amie si on s'était connu plus tôt et dans d'autres conditions. Je dois dormir. Demain, enfin, dans quelques heures, je serai jetée dans un arène avec des tributs qui veulent ma peau et celle de mes alliés, les carrières. Mes alliés, les carrières, ça fait bizarre! Bon, je retourne me coucher. Je ne m'endors pas car je pense trop. Le matin, vers cinq heures peut être, Katniss vient me réveiller, il fait noir, pourtant je remarque qu'elle a les yeux rougis et gonflés. Je m'habille très simplement et fait mes adieux à mon mentor. Je rejoins Cinna et nous montons dans un hovercraft. À l'intérieur, nous trouvons un petit-déjeuner que je me force à manger.

* * *

Prochain chapitre samedi dans l'après-midi. Qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce que j'ai déménager et que je n'ai pas eu internet tout de suite.


	8. Chapter 8: L'entrée dans l'Arène

Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt mais j'avais de gros problèmes d'ordi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Le rating M arrive avec le prochain chapitre.

* * *

D'un seul coup, les fenêtres se ferment. Je me tourne vers Cinna et l'interroge du regard.

- On approche de l'arène et ils ne veulent pas que tu la voies.

- C'est stupide, ils vont me jeter dedans!

- Oui, mais tu pourrais trouver de potentiels sources de nourriture ou des cachettes.

- Ah cette hauteur ?!

- Mouais, peut-être pas.

L'hobercraft se pose et nous descendons. Cinna m'entraîne vers la chambre de lancement où m'attends ma tenue. Elle est composé d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantacourt qui arrive au dessus du genou blanc ainsi que d'une paire de baskets noires. Cinna l'observe attentivement.

- Il fera probablement chaud. Par contre, les baskets paraissent étanches et résistantes. Il y aura donc de l'eau et des choses à enjamber ou des ronces. Va l'enfiler.

Je m'exécute. Je reviens entièrement habillée. Cinna me fait une queue de cheval et une voix aiguë au fort accent capitolien résonne dans l'interphone.

- Trente secondes.

Je regarde Cinna. Il me prend dans ses bras. La même voix se refait entendre.

- Vingt secondes. Cinna m'encourage et me fait ses adieux. Encore cette voix qui annonce qu'il reste plus que dix secondes.

- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu vas réussir. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller dans le tube de lancement.

Je hoche la tête et je vais dans le tube qui se referme aussitôt. Il commence à s'élever. Je découvre mes alliés qui me font un signe de tête. Je parcours des yeux l'arène. C'est une reproduction d'un quartiers du Capitole. Il fait très chaud et il y a plein de morceau de fer rouillé qui sortent du sable qui recouvre le sol. La corne d'abondance se trouve à une dizaine de mètres de moi. Au dessus de cette dernière flotte un compte à rebours. La voix de Claudius Templesmith, le commentateur des Hunger Games, fait le décompte avant le lancement.

- Trois, deux, un, c'est parti.

Je cours devant moi sans me poser de questions. Je retrouve mes alliés devant la corne. Athéna, la tribut du Deux avec qui je m'entends bien, m'appelle.

- Viens avec moi Chalayne, on va prendre des armes pendant que Velvet et Fight trouve de quoi manger.

Je la rejoints. Au passage, je récupère un couteau et je blesse le tribut du Huit mais tue d'un coup de couteau très profond la tribut du Dix. Je vois Lux tuer la tribut du Cinq et Velvet tuer le tribut du Trois. Les autres tributs se battent encore quelques minutes puis partent, pour la plupart, blessés par le bain de sang. Il ne reste plus que nous cinq. Je regarde Fight. Il est taillé comme Cato, il y a deux ans. Il va probablement devenir le "leader" de notre meute. Il propose de dresser le camp dans un des vieux appartements que l'on distingue près de la corne d'abondance. On le suit avec les armes et la nourriture. Ça y est, les Jeux sont officiellement lancé. La nuit tombe et l'hymne de Panem résonne. Les photos des tributs morts s'affichent:  
le tribut du Trois, la tribut du Cinq, celui du Six, la fille du Sept, celui du Huit, il n'a pas survécu à ses blessures, celle du Dix, le garçon du Dix et le tribut du Onze.  
Huit morts, on est encore seize. Bertrand est encore en vie. Il vaut mieux dormir, demain, on doit trouver de la nourriture, au cas où on nous volerait nos provisions.

* * *

Je ne prévois pas de dates de sortie du prochain chapitre car je ne pourrais pas écrire le chapitre huit en une semaine. Encore désolée.


End file.
